


Sixth year

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: A story about midnight discussion that goes on while Simon and Baz are is a secret relationship at Watford (sixth year). Just some teasing and fluff I guess, very very very mild angst perhaps.





	Sixth year

**Author's Note:**

> Literally midnight fluff. It 12.56am here ahahaha (I spent 3 hours writing this and attempting to complete my math homework simultaneously) and I have a math quiz tomorrow *faints* Hope you enjoy! ^^

**Simon:**

“Are you going back for the winter holidays?” he asks, lean fingers tucking a picked flower behind my ear, lingering at my ear lobe for a moment. I nod my head, “Not exactly back as in back to a care home. Penny invited me over to her house for the holidays,” I stretch out my legs across the slightly damp grass, “so I won’t be around.” He mock pouts and kicks out his legs too, “Well then. I’ll go home to my family. So much for us having more time together.”

“Don’t be like that,” I laugh, swatting his head lightly and he ducks, “I’d love to stay here with you for the holidays but you’d have to go home once in a while at least. You didn’t go back for the summer holidays, remember? You ought to spend a little time with your parents, if not, with your siblings at least. Plus, the last thing we need would be people taking guesses at our relationship.”

“Would they really, though?” His pout twitches into a smug smirk, cool hands cupping my jaw, “I’m pretty sure even if we were to snog in the hallway, they wouldn’t believe their eyes. Us being enemies and all that.”

“Don’t you dare, Baz Pitch, or I’ll bite off your perfect violin hands,” I snarl, jokingly, snapping my teeth at him, “Your family would end me with bursting flames and the Mage would send you to the Coven if we ever did that, accusing you of spelling me into falling in love with you using dark magic and all.”

He tugs my arm and pulls me closer, our shoulders bumping, slinging his arm over my shoulder, his expression carefree, “Dark magic would be basic. How would he know I didn’t bite you or turn you?” he grins, the moonlight accentuating his sharp features and exaggerating his raven black widow’s peak, his whole figure screams vampire in this lighting. 

"Ha! I wish,"  I tease.

Sudden silence swallows the teasing banter and I glance at him, surprised. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, voice soft, vulnerable, “I wish I could give you more too. Kisses. Beyond kisses. Everything. I’m sorry I always have to stop us before I go too far, before I accidentally hurt you. I’m sorry, for what I am,” voice cracking on the last two words.

“No. No, Baz. I didn’t mean it like that. I was teasing, Baz. I do want more but I’ll wait, and even if we never can, I’d still want to be with you, if you still want me. Anytime. Forever. I’m obsessed with _you_ , Baz, not with what you can or can’t do,” I brush my hand across his slightly flushed cheeks, “I love _you_ , Baz.”

** Baz: **

Anytime.

Forever.

_ I’m obsessed with you, Baz, not with what you can or can’t do. _

I love _you_ , Baz.

My face heat up, and I feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. I look up, gazing through a film of tears, into his eyes. His eyes are blue, bold and beautiful, they’re so full of life and hope and love, my heart feels like it could explode, go supernova across the midnight sky.

“Thank you,” I murmur, “I love you too, Simon.” And I wrap my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his chest. Snaking both his arms around me, he holds me to him, tight, and it warm and safe- the kind of warm you’d feel close to a crackling fire with cold winds billowing out around you, he’s the warmth of a pumpkin mocha breve on an exhausting day, he’s the warmth of the candle flame in darkness. He’s everything I could ever wish for.

** Simon: **

He’s like a koala, clinging to me and he is cool softness and the heady wood smell of cedar and the sharp, tart smell of bergamot all package into a cuddly human being. I clutch him tight in my arms because I can. Because he’s Baz Pitch, with midnight smiles and warm hugs behind a cool facade. Because he’s mine to love and hold.   


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism welcome! ((:


End file.
